Kamiya Tenraku/Sacred Gear
Uchiha Susanoo Susanoo # Yata-no-Kagami - Eight Ta Mirror - Planetary devistation # Ame-no-Murakumo-no-Tsurugi - Heavenly Sword of Gathering Clouds # Yasakani-no-Magatama - Eight Shaku Curved Jewel - Susanoo Main Demonic Beast Creation - Annihilation Maker * Can make several tens of thousands comparable high-class devil's demonic beast, if I must attack you, how many comparable high-class devil's vampire you some do block their steps?” “ Fog of Extinction - Dimension Los't * The fog that I release can swallow the territory of your entire country, the dying thing living creature, what method do you have to restrain its ability?” “ 【'Holy Spear of the Setting Sun - True Longinus】 Normal * ,''' Destroying the hardest defenses Holy Spear that can pierce all, even the gods can murder to kill, who depends on your trivial vampire some to resist its point?” 【Flying Treasure】 Can make the host have the ability of extreme speed flight, is corresponding in Seven Treasures 【Elephant Treasure】 【Householder Treasure】 Can make the host split and own completely same existence and did not have the quantity limit, however the quantity of fission are more strength of consuming is also more, the time that can fight is also shorter. 【Sealing Treasure】 Then is the and 【Female Treasure】 Similar, can block the enemy, but did not have the limit of sex and quantity, any enemy can its seal. However the number of seal are more, the strength of enemy to be stronger, the strength of must consuming is also bigger. 【General Treasure】 Can make the attack of host have the strong destruction strength. 【Unmatched Treasure】 Then can enhance the comprehensive strengths in various host aspects enormously, making the host enter the invincible time, but this pattern extremely combustion spirit power, moreover after the invincible time ended, will have a weak time, therefore does not arrive at the critical moment unable easily to use. Elemental 【Eternal Ice Princess - Absolute Demise】 * Summons ice princess ( independent personality) * Ice attack Gravity * Increase gravity '''Time type ' Evil Eye that Stops the World - Forbidden Balor View' * Holder- Gasper''' ' * can all object '''time freezes' in host line of sight Balance breaker - Time Domain! * Freeze everything in certain radius 【Space Leap】 * Captures from a ten -year-old youngster, this Artifact - Sacred Gear can transmit the host to it had achieved any place, can leave behind a coordinate point on the specific goal, regardless of the goal walks toward where can make the host arrive at the side of goal...... to start Artifact - Sacred Gear instantaneously to consume many magic power or spirit power each time, the distance of transmission is farther magic power or spirit power that consumes are also more. Hypnosis Five sense manupalation * he five feelings of human body including vision, sense of hearing, sense of smell, sense of taste and sense of touch, when starts this Artifact - Sacred Gear touches others then to affect is to even control their five feelings. Demonic Words of an Angel * The Tenraku's eye pupil as if turned into two black vortex, but Queen Carmilla that also echoed with it to the scarlet eye pupil turned exactly the same. Defense Inherent Barrier * ability to create shields and barriers that could last for years. * Those within the barrier are left in a suspended animation, * preventing them from ageing and don't require food or drink Forbidden Move 【Cage of Purgatory】 Healing Smile of the Holy Mother - Twilight Healing * Healing 【H'oly Grail of the Secluded World - Sephiroth Graal】!- ' * heal everything as long as is not dead